Erza en el país de las maravillas
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Había una vez un día caluroso en el reino de Fiore. Erza Scarlet leía un libro picante, Lucy corría con un provocativo traje de conejita, Erza decidió perseguirla. Después cambió de tamaño; se encogió y creció. ¿Y el conejo?, ¿Qué hacen esas gotas? "…―y quiero que sepas, reina orgullosa y malvada, que soy muy superior a ti y mira lo que hago." Para el foro el Gran Reino de Fiore


**Notas de autor**: He de confesar que no me gusta el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero no hubiese sido un reto para mí si pido que me lo cambien a uno que sí me guste. También, de Alicia solo conozco la película de Disney, por lo que tuve que leerme el cuento (como no me gusta le película tampoco me gusta el cuento XDD) el caso es que esperaba algo como: _feliz, feliz no cumpleaños a tú, a mí. _Y nada. ¿Por qué Erza? Porque creo que su personalidad se presta para hacer los giros que la trama necesita, para hacer el fic más mío que de Alicia. Muchas veces pensé en hacerlo como una fantasía de Makarov, pero me gustó más Erza. Espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier review, crítica o sugerencia bienvenidos.  
**Palabras:** 2,100  
**Disclaimer**: Había una vez una vez una niña a la que le encantaba fantasear con los cuentos de hadas, un día despertó con ganas de escribir historias acerca de sus personajes favoritos y ahí es cuando encontró Fanfiction. Un día decidió participar en un concurso perteneciente al foro El Gran Reino de Fiore. Aclarando que Fairy Tail no es de su propiedad.  
**ACLARACIÓN**: _Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: "Había una vez..." del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

* * *

**Erza en el país de las maravillas**

* * *

Había una vez en Fiore, Erza Scarlet leía un libro que Levy le había regalado, de contenido picante, porque eso era lo que a ella le gustaba leer. Descansaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, su espalda estaba apoyada en el tronco de éste.

Era un día caluroso y cerró el libro con brusquedad y de repente de lo aventó lejos de ella. Encogió las piernas y las abrazó.

Le tembló todo, si eso era cierto… ¡DIOS! De solo imaginárselo se puso roja. Tragó saliva y lo pensó… ¿eso era real? Era demasiado implícito, complicado e incómodo. Pensó ella. ¿Cómo una mujer podía hacer eso? ¿ella podía?

Sintió más calor de repente y no precisamente porque era verano. Picada por la curiosidad decidió retomar la lectura pero en cuanto se inclinó para tomar el libro vio algo raro…

Erza parpadeó. ¿Y ese conejo? Sonrió.

Era Lucy con un sexy leotardo, tipo playboy, de color rojo. Unas simpáticas orejas blancas, una esponjosa colita de conejo, medias negras y zapatillas. La sexy conejo iba corriendo a toda prisa.

Amplió su sonrisa y asintió convencida. Se levantó y reaquipó. Cambió su falda azul y armadura por un traje como el de Lucy, solo que el suyo era negro.

―Voy tarde. Voy tarde. Voy tarde. Voy tarde ―repetía Lucy. ¿Tarde a dónde? Se preguntó Erza. La rubia miraba un reloj y corría lo más rápido que podía.

―¿A dónde va tan tarde la coneja?

―Yo la llevo princesa, va tarde ―Virgo apareció y estaba vestida igual que las dos.

Cargo a Lucy y corrió deprisa. Cavó un hoyo cerca de un árbol y ambas desaparecieron, haciendo que Titania se preguntará a dónde tan de prisa, ella se acercó a dónde habían desaparecido pero no pudo seguirlas, mágicamente ese agujero había desaparecido.

Reaquipó y una pala apareció en su mano derecha. Las seguiría, de eso estaba segura. Por unos momentos la maga clase S cavó, seguía con la misma sexy vestimenta que contrastaba con la herramienta y el arduo trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Cavó y cavó y cavó hasta llegar a una especie de túnel. Observó que llevaba a una pequeña puerta, apenas Happy, Charle y Lily cabían allí. ¿Cómo le hizo lucy para entrar? Observó tras la cerradura de la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro.

―¿Quieres entrar por esa pequeña puertecita? ―la luz se encendió tras esa voz, que ella reconoció ―eh, Erza.

Titania no soportaba las burlas de nadie así que fulminó a Cana con la mirada. Si se atrevía a burlarse de ella era porque estaba muy ebria, por eso estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar.

Pero, oh sorpresa. Cana estaba sobria.

Bastante.

El alcohol la hacía simpática, al parecer.

―Yo te puedo ayudar a pasar por esa puerta ―la morena sacó su carta, dando a entender el cómo ―a cambio de…

Pero Erza la ignoró. Una enorme espada apareció en la mano derecha de ésta y de una sola sacudida destruyó la puerta y gran parte del túnel.

―Imposible ―alzó los brazos ―la única manera de salir de este túnel es por esa puerta. Aunque lo destruyas nunca saldrás.

―¿Por qué no estás bebiendo?

―Qué va ―ignoró con simpleza ―te ayudaré ―Erza le prestó mucha atención… Cana revisaba su mazo con cartas ―y… aquí están. Ten ―le pasó parte de ese mazo ―sabrás como usarlas.

Esbozó una sonrisa y revisó. Eran los miembros del gremio, la carta de hielo era Gray, la de metal era Gajeel. ¿Era para invocar cosas? Y por fin la encontró. ―¿Cómo se usa?

De repente vio que la ropa de Cana cambiaba, con ayuda de su magia de cartas, a un leotardo café de conejito. Había tres conejos, contando a Lucy y a ella.

―Solo toca tu cuerpo con la carta.

Y así lo hizo. Usó la carta y su cuerpo se encogió. ―¿Lucy también la usó?

―Yo solo cuido este lugar.

Luego de eso Erza se marchó, pasó por lo que quedaba de túnel. Había perdido mucho el tiempo. Divisó una luz al final del camino, misma que fue incrementando conforme avanzaba, había llegado al final. Ahora estaba frente a una casita muy bonita con un amplio y hermoso jardín, rico en flora.

―El conejo debe estar dentro ―asintió con sabiduría y se encaminó. No fue un problema abrir la gran puerta, porque aunque era pequeña conservaba su fuerza bruta.

Olía a pastel. Reaquipó inmediatamente y pudo subir hasta la mesa. Y lo vio, una enorme rebanada de pastel de fresa. Salivó y como no vio nadie, lo probó. Riquísimo. _La comida no se desperdicia,_ pensó. Y volvió a darle otra probada. En esas condiciones su estómago era pequeño y una o dos pequeñas probadas no eran nada. Era como si comiera un pastel entero estando con su altura normal.

Pasó algo raro, sintió que sus músculos y huesos se estiraban. Con sus dos manos agarró el pastel, porque todo lo demás pasó muy rápido.

Oyó el crujido de la mesa y la silla. ¡Las había roto! Erza creció. Antes medía escasos veinticinco centímetros, ahora media unos quince metros. Su cabeza se estrelló contra el techo, seguía creciendo, tanto que atravesó el techo. Y miró el cielo azul.

_El pastel._ Pensó.

Dirigió su vista al plato que tenía en las dos manos, pero ahora le cabía en una sola. Ahora esa rebanada no era nada para ella.

_Es… es… e-s… demasiado pequeña._

―¡Un monstruo! ―alguien gritó.

―No soy ni un monstruo ―suspiró cansada ―soy Erza Scarlet.

―¡Erza es todo un hombreeeee! ―ese era Elfman ―no es de hombres tener piernas, brazos y un cuello tan enorme. ¡Largo de aquí!

―Elfman, soy Erza.

―Erza es un hombre. Los hombres no tienen cola de conejo.

La paciencia no era una virtud de la maga, así que puso su cara más terrorífica, quiso cambiar su armadura de conejo sexy por la armadura del cielo.

―¡Te ves linda así, Erza! ―la angelical sonrisa de Mirajane adornó su rostro.

―¡Mira!

La llamó pero la albina seguía embobada viéndola. Ella tampoco era de ayuda, ¿Ahora qué? Y lo recordó: las cartas de Cana, también eran diminutas. Rogó para que tuvieran el mismo efecto.

Y lentamente fue recobrando su estatura normal. Le dolió en el alma lanzar el pastel, pero no quería más problemas. Siguió en busca del conejo y en su camino se encontró con los miembros de Fairy Tail. ¡TODOS ERAN GOTAS! Es decir, tenían su cara, brazos y piernas, pero el cuerpo era en forma de gotas: unas más grandes, otras más chicas, unas más gordas. Ninguna era igual.

―¿Qué hacen vestidos así?

―Estamos pintando las caras de Natsu por las de Gray. Porque sin querer las arrancamos las caras de Gray del jardín de la reina… Así no nos cortarán la cabeza ―respondió Jet.

Vio como usaban pintura mágica, cortesía de Reedus, había podido fabricar una pintura que cambiara la forma de las rosas, naturalmente rojas, a la cara de Gray. Eran como fotos que salían de las los árboles.

―¿Quién es su reina? ―sospechaba pero quería confirmarlo.

―La reina de las gotas ―respondió Max, que pintaba con tanta rapidez como podía ―ella es amable pero si alguien se mete con Gray… ella se vuelve loca ―habló atemorizado ―ella quiere cortar cabezas…

En eso apareció un gato de color azul, llamando la atención de Erza.

―¡Happy! ―intentó acercarse pero éste desapareció, dejando solo sus características alas en el aire.

Oyó su burlona risa por otra parte. Y Happy apareció del otro lado. Seguía burlándose.

―Será mejor que no intentes acariciar al gato burlón de la reina ―advirtió Droy, que pintaba y pintaba ―te hará cortar la cabeza si lo haces.

Entrecerró los ojos. ―Su reina es una malvada.

―Ayúdanos Erza ―chillaron.

Ignoró la rabia que las gotas había hecho sentir y se dispuso a ayudar a sus amigos. Reaquipó, para sorpresa de todos Erza guardaba dentro de sus armaduras una en forma de gota.

―Es mi armadura para invocar lluvia ―explicó ―útil para una misión en el desierto y si no tengo agua para beber. También para época de sequía ―reveló con orgullo de ser una maga clase S de Fairy Tail.

Y se pusieron a pintar. Le habían explicado que cada mes tenían que cambiar las rosas rojas por rosas de Gray, pero que esta vez se habían equivocado de pintura y en vez de la de Gray, tomaron la de Natsu. Y temían por sus vidas.

―¡¿Quién se atrevió a cortar las rosas de Gray-sama de mi jardín?! ―una voz colérica se escuchó atrás de ellos ―¿Por qué hay rosas de Natsu y no de Gray-sama? ―refunfuñó.

Todos enderezaron su postura.

―Mi reina ―dijeron a la vez.

―¡Juvia quiere que le corten la cabeza al culpable! ―ordenó. Vio a Erza y preguntó ―¿Qué haces aquí, Erza? ¡Juvia quiere que le corten la cabeza!

Y por tercera vez, cambió de armadura. Ahora sí estaba dispuesta a usar la armadura del cielo. ―¿Por qué me van a cortar la cabeza? ―se defendió.

Su mirada atemorizó a todos. Jet, Droy y Max no sabían a quién temer más, si a la maga de agua o a la mismísima Titania, que en esos momentos tenía un aura negra con matices rojos rodeándole.

―Pero, Erza-san… ―habló tímidamente Juvia.

La aludida la ignoró. ―No puedes hacerme daño ―apuntó con su espada al blanco cuello de Juvia ―y quiero que sepas, reina orgullosa y malvada, que soy muy superior a ti y mira lo que hago.

Sus hermosas espadas volaron hasta reventar las gotas de agua que atrapaban a sus amigos, haciendo que ellos volaron y que una ligera lluvia cayera sobre ellas.

―Erza-san ―repitió y la ignoró de nuevo.

Reaquipó de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta a pelear en serio, Juvia debía pagar por torturar a sus amigos del gremio de esa forma tan cruel, en Fairy Tail eran una familia, no amos y esclavos. Castigo, castigo divino.

La armadura del purgatorio apareció. Y atacó a Juvia sin piedad. La chica creyó que su cuerpo de agua era inmune a los ataques llenos de furia de Erza, pero no, le pegó y le dolió mucho. Llevó su mano a la zona lastimada; su vientre.

―¿A quién le van a cortar la cabeza, eh? ―preguntó acercándose, le dio otros tres duros golpes ―responde.

Juvia tembló. Erza la zangoloteó con fuerza y rompió en llanto, la furia de la pelirroja no disminuía y eso que ya le había dado una paliza más grande que en la de los exámenes de mago S.

Cerró los ojos o se desmayó. No supo.

―Juvia ―oyó que la llamaban ―Juvia…

Abrió lentamente los ojos y después pegó un brinco, ¿Erza la había matado? Pero no, no la vio a su alrededor… frente a ella estaba Gray-sama.

¡Se había quedado dormida!

―El maestro le estaba contando un cuento a Asuka y éste libro soltó un polvo mágico, todos los que estábamos en el gremio caímos dormidos ―explicó Lucy.

―¿Estás bien Juvia? ―sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Esa era Erza. Y, aunque todo había sido una tremenda pesadilla, tenía miedo de la salvaje y fuerte chica.

―Todos soñamos con un cuento de hadas ―habló Wendy ―yo soñé que era Cenicienta y Lucy la bella durmiente.

―Yo era Bestia ―presumió Erza. Era el príncipe de la bella y la bestia. Tenía un rango más alto incluso en sus sueños, ellas eran princesas y ella un príncipe, su favorito ―¿Y tú?

Le preguntaban a ella. ―Yo… ¡Gray-sama! ―la chica lloró y abrazó con brusquedad al chico, que de inmediato expresó su incomodidad ―Juvia lo siente por no soñar que es princesa y que Gray-sama es un príncipe.

Todos se preguntaron en cuál posible cuento había sido el sueño de Juvia.

―¡Juvia lo siente por haber sido una reina mala! ―se disculpó con Max, Jet y Droy. Ya se había soltado de Gray-sama ―Juvia no sería capaz de hacerle daño a sus compañeros de gremio. Juvia lo siente.

―Ya mujer ―gruñó, pero era la forma que se le ocurrió consolarla.

―Gray-sama ―mágicamente las lágrimas de Juvia se cortaron.

Erza se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Juvia, haciéndola encogerse. ―Fue solo un sueño, nadie tenía control de él. Deberíamos reír de esas historias, no llorar. Son cuentos de hadas, como nosotros.

Juvia se sonrojó y asintió. ―Tú eras Alicia en mi sueño.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y se emocionó como una niña pequeña. Ese era su cuento favorito. ―Quiero que me lo cuentes. ¿Cómo estuve? ¿Salió bien? ¿Tú eras la reina entonces?

La maga de agua asintió y se dispuso a contar su historia.

* * *

**Antes que nada, como es mi costumbre: este fic va dedicado a una persona especial que ya abandonó este lugar.**

**ver, recapitulemos:**

**Adapté el cuento a los personajes de Fairy Tail (x)**  
**Es un one-shot (x)**  
**Personajes canon (?) amm ¿Parejas? pues en Alicia no hay, pero usé a Erza Scarlet como protagonista y ella no es OC. So~ (x)**  
**Son 2,100 palabras (Sin notas y eso) así que superé el mínimo y no pasé del máximo (x)**  
**Disclaimer y aviso (x)**  
**Y la historia está antes de la fecha límite (?)**

**Bueno de la trama, adapté y traté de poner los giros que se requerían, es decir. Erza era Alicia pero, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que todo FT fue sometido a un sueño profundo y soñaron con cuentos de hadas? y más, que éste no era el sueño de Erza, sino el de Juvia y que al final esta sufrió. XDDDD Ay, vamos en mi mente dio risa, ahora lo dudo. Pero sé que no se me ocurrirá nada mejor. Así que espero que les guste, que al menos saque una sonrisa. Y vaya que fue un reto, que ya dije arriba: no me gusta Alicia.**

**Y para lo último, casi me voy por la tangente y hago del fic un gruvia. XDDD**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
